Learning by Example
by PallasAthn11
Summary: With the Stargate Program at risk, SG1 comes up with an innovative way to save it. What will they learn when they begin using the gate to explore in a completely new way? SJ, possibly DJ.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: SG-1, Stargate, SG-A, all its characters, and all devices associated with it do not in any way belong to me.

A/N: Here is my second fic ever! I just sat down and started writing, so I don't know where this will go quite yet. If you have an ideas, feel free to let me know. This is loosely based around the time of season four and will not follow the proceeding seasons directly.

* * *

General Hammond stood at the end of the briefing table and quickly scanned the faces of those individuals gathered in front of him. The four members of SG-1 sat before him with anticipation on their faces. Jack was fiddling with his pen and looking forward to possibly exploring a new planet, while Daniel was smiling and hoping that the next place they visited would hold keys to the Tauri's past. Teal'c's face was as unreadable as ever, and Sam looked to be staring off into space while she pondered the practical uses of the latest device that SG-4 had brought back through the gate. 

Although he hated having to share his latest directive with his favorite team, General Hammond knew that he had no choice if there was even a possibility of saving the Stargate Program. He cleared his throat and four pairs of eyes immediately snapped up to his face. Sitting, he began. "SG-1, I have called you here to discuss the future of the Stargate Program. As you well know, politicians have tried several times to shut down this program out of fear and self interest."

"Big surprise considering how unselfish they usually are, right?" Jack's sarcasm earned him a quick grin from everyone except Teal'c.

"Nonetheless, this time they have the ear of the President."

Sam looked up, her intense blue eyes most rapidly grasping the implications of the General's statement. "The President, sir? I thought that he was behind this operation."

General Hammond sighed deeply. "He was, and is. However, he is just under too much political pressure. I just got off the phone with him, and his advisors are continuing to pester him with reports that the Stargate program is not bringing in enough new technology or information for the government to spend this kind of money on it anymore."

"So that's it?" Daniel's eyes narrowed. "He can't just do that! We have learned so much already, there is no way that we can turn back now. Besides, what are we going to do, just stop talking to the Tokra and the Asgard. That would look a little strange, wouldn't it? This is ridiculous!" He got up and began pacing as his frustration increased.

"Calm down son. It isn't over yet."

Jack smiled. "Of course, we knew you wouldn't go down without a fight. What are we going to do, storm the white house this time?"

Hammond shook his head. "Not quite Colonel, although that's not a bad idea. I did argue with him, citing all of your accomplishments, but to no avail. The President has already had the argument several times over with his advisors. What he needs is new results."

Daniel all but growled at this Hammond's words. "And by that he means that he needs new weapons to annihilate our enemies with, which is exactly why none of the more advanced civilizations will share their technology with us!"

"Daniel Jackson is correct. The warlike tendencies of this planet are a concern to all of our allies, and it is common for them to withhold their insight due to this concern."

"Well, we're not going to steal it!" Everyone in the room nodded at Sam's words.

"Definitely not, Major. I would expect that no one at this facility would stoop to that level, as you have seen in the past. This does put us in a bad spot however. The President has given us an ultimatum. We have exactly one week to come up with an innovative idea to obtain useful technology or he will be forced to shut us down." Hammond looked around. "Any thoughts?"

Jack glanced at Sam. "Innovative idea? I believe that would be your territory, Major."

"Somehow I bet you have had your fair share, Sir."

"Are you going to tell the rest of the base?" Daniel sat down, grateful that all hope was not yet lost. "Who knows, someone else might be able to help."

"Would not the Tokra or Asgard be capable of offering assistance in meeting this challenge as well?" Teal'c asked.

"I am briefing the rest of the base at 1300. I have already sent messages to our allies. Trust me, I am doing everything I can. I wanted to talk to you four as soon as possible though, because I know that our job here is as important to you as it is to me. I know that you'll do everything in your power to keep things going."

Each of the others at the table mumbled, "Of course Sir."

"Excellent." Hammond stood, a determined look on his face. "Well, go ahead and get started. I will not be assigning SG-1 any off world missions except for as they relate to saving this base. Dismissed." He turned and left the room.

Jack looked around at his three comrades. "Any bright ideas yet folks?"

* * *

Please R & R so that I know if I should continue. Right now I would expect updates every other week, but if people all really interested I will work faster I promise. Input is more than welcome, and thank you all for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Thank you so much stusue, Ultimate, and VisualIDentificationZeta for the reviews. Mara-anni, I am quite impressed! I was thinking along those same lines. Now let's see what happens.

* * *

In response to his prompt Jack received three blank stares. "C'mon gang" he said, standing up and walking around the room, "this is what we do. We go out, catch the bad guys, save the world, and save the Stargate program. I think it's even in our job description somewhere."

"Actually O'Neill, it is not."

"Well, maybe not in those exact words." Jack stopped pacing. "There has to be something. Carter?"

Sam's bright blue eyes looked up at her CO, who was now standing at the head of the table. "I think we all need a little time to digest this first, sir."

"That's not a bad idea," agreed Daniel.

Jack thought for a moment. "Alright, then everybody go home. Relax for a bit. Then team night at my house at…" he looked at his watch before finishing with, "1700 hours. That's five o'clock PM Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Thanks Jack." He pushed away from the table, and Sam and Teal'c did the same. "See you then."

* * *

Daniel stopped by the base to pick up Teal'c, and the two men arrived first at Jack's. Jack was already in front of the grill with a beer in his hand. "Hey there guys. Beer is in the fridge, I just started the grill for some hot dogs."

A few moments later Daniel and Teal'c joined him on the deck. Jack took one look at the beer in Daniel's hand and smirked. "Careful now Danny boy, we don't want you to be completely wasted before we figure out how to save the base."

Daniel just shook his head. "Don't worry Jack, I can handle one beer. I'll pace myself."

"If you say so." The doorbell rang, and Jack looked up. "Doesn't she know by now that she can just walk in?"

As Daniel walked inside to let Sam in, Teal'c asked, "Is it not considered a courtesy to announce one's presence with a bell or knock and then to wait to be invited into another's home?"

"Eh, I've never been real big on courtesy." Sam walked through the door with her laptop and a notebook in hand. "Whoa Major, what do you have there?"

Sam put the laptop on the table and flipped it open. "Well sir, I couldn't stop thinking about this issue after the meeting earlier today."

Jack laughed. "Carter? Unable to stop thinking? Why am I not surprised?"

Daniel grinned and shook his head. "Does that mean you have a solution Sam?"

Sam sighed. "No, not yet." She raised an eyebrow and looked at her CO. "I sat around waiting for one of those 'innovative ideas' but it wasn't working so I decided to take a more methodical approach." She gestured to her laptop. "I made a list of some of the ways that we can obtain information and technology. Then I listed the reasons that we are typically unable to obtain this information and technology, and numbered each reason. I then paired each manner of obtaining technology with all of the numbers that represented reasons we have failed. Next I analyzed the numbers to find the mode so that…"

"Hold on there Major." Jack shook his head as if clearing it of everything that Sam had just said. "How did you manage to make this numeric? I thought we just needed a solution! Could somebody give me the translation, please?"

"I think was she is trying to say, Jack, is that she managed to figure out what our biggest obstacle to getting new technology is." Daniel looked to Sam for verification, and she nodded.

"That is very wise, Samantha Carter. If we are aware of our greatest weakness, we may determine what is required to overcome it."

"That is my goal, Teal'c, thank you. Do you understand now sir?"

"Yes, why couldn't you just say it the way Daniel did?" Jack grinned as he asked, knowing that he was provoking her a bit.

Sam narrowed her eyes a bit. "I was explaining how I did it so that you would understand why it…"

"Works. Right. Well, I mostly understand it, so let's hear what the winner was. Which is the most prevalent reason that people won't give us what we want, Major?"

"Wait Sam." She had opened her mouth to speak, but Daniel cut her off with a gleam in his eye. "Let me tell him." Although a bit confused, Sam acquiesced. "Jack," Daniel said gravely, "it's you."

Sam began coughing into her hand to hide her laughter, and Teal'c raised his eyebrow in recognition of Daniel's jest. Jack just looked at Daniel's now empty beer and grinned. "So Space Monkey, feeling that beer yet?" Daniel just glared back at Jack, and Sam cleared her throat, hoping to redirect the conversation back to the problem at hand. "Yes Carter?"

"Well, sir, the most prevalent obstacles were a lack of trust and the potential for violence."

Jack shook his head. "No surprise there."

"True, but now at least we know what we have to overcome." Sam looked back at her computer screen. "Let's make a list from scratch of methods for obtaining this technology, and see which ones are the most feasible."

"Carter, do we really need another list?"

"I think Sam's right here. It certainly can't hurt." Daniel earned himself a grateful smile from Sam.

Jack put his drink down and opened the grill. "Alright, but not until we eat. T, could you get those dogs out of the fridge for me?"

* * *

AN- I'm having fun with this! Please R and R, it is an incredible motivator, and I am intrigued as to any suggestions or ideas you might have. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
